A baccarat game is well known as one of casino games.
The flow of a general baccarat game will be described with reference to FIG. 8.
FIG. 8 is a flow chart illustrating the flow of a baccarat game according to the prior art.
First of all, the game starts at S101. A shooter starting process is then performed at S102
More particularly, a dealer sufficiently shuffles six or eight sets of cards and then sets them in a shooter.
Next, at S103, each user places a bet on a banker winning mark, a player winning mark or a draw mark.
Next, at S104, the dealer takes out a card or cards from the shooter and determines the result of game.
Next, at S105, the dealer settles the bet or bets. Namely, the dealer forfeits the bet or bets or pays an allotment or allotments for the bet or bets.
If the shooter still holds the necessary cards for the game, the program returns to the step S103 at which the game will be re-started. If the shooter holds no card, the program proceeds to S106.
At S106, a shooter terminating process is performed to finish the game.
Such baccarat game has been carried out for the dealer and players on the same table. In such a case, a known technique of supporting the game is used (e.g., see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2003-220169).
Such a technique will be described with reference to FIG. 9.
FIG. 9 illustrates a technique according to the prior art.
Reference numeral 1 denotes a baccarat table; 1a a design indicative area; 1b a peripheral area; 2 a chair on a dealer sits; 3a-3h chairs on which players sit; 4 a shooter; 5 an input device; 601a-601g small-sized displays; and 602 a large-sized display.
As the game proceeds, the dealer can input an appearance for a banker and players into the input device 5 to display a series of an appearance data on the small-sized displays 601a-601g and the large-sized display 602 for giving them to the banker and players.
In addition to such a baccarat game in which the dealer and players play it on the same table, there is also known a so-called net baccarat game in which a computer graphics is used to form a virtual game place on a server and in which the virtual game place is accessed from various personal computers through communication means to play the game,    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2003-220169.